Halfblood Prince
by Crime-against-me
Summary: Harry walks through the Mirror of Erised, and is sent to the past, though it takes him an hour to figure this out. I disclaim now cause I forgot to in the first chappie again. Dedicated to Darkangel048, hope to have the next chappie up soon!
1. Room of Requirements

Title: Halfblood Prince

Rated: M (for later)

Pairing: Salazar/Harry

Summary: Harry walks through the mirror of Erised and is sent back in time to the founders age. And Salazar takes more then a friendly intrest in the Wizard.

A/N: this is dedicated to Darkangel048, because she really wanted to see what I could do~ so here's the first one I have managed to do, expect the next chapter within the week hopefully~I already have the outline I just got to fill it with flowery words and facts. OMG seriously read the Hogwarts theme song after watching CHarmed and its MAGIC!

CHAPTER ONE: The Room Of Reguirments

The Great Hall was packed with the dead and dying. The war with Voldemort was over, but at what cost? Harry walked along the familiar halls of Hogwarts idly singing the theme song.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts. Teach us something please,"

He walked throught one of the archways and came upon the moving stair cases. Not many of them were moving, he watched the stair above him go to rotate, watched with blank unseeing eyes as the obliterated stair fell~almost killing him in the process, but it took out two more as it fell.

"Wether we be old and bald, or young with scabby knee's, Our heads could do with filling,"

He coninued walking choosing to keep close to the wall, the middle was too unstable. He walked til he came to the seventh floor, one of the most destroyed sections of hogwarts, the wall was completely missing in sections letting the cold morning mist flow into the hall making everything looked beautiful and eerie. He walked and walked, looking for that section of the wall, praying that it remained.

"With some intresting stuff, for now there bare and full of air,"

One section. One slab of rock not quiet as wide or tall as him remained where the room of requirements should reside. He smoothed his hand over the old stones and let his head drop, he sighed, feeling his legs give out underneathe him. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep. But the Gryffindor tower was gone, Slytherin common room flooded, and the raven claw and hufflepuff were packed with little children.

"Dead flies and bits of fluff, so teach us things worth knowing,"

His hand still on the stone, he felt the first quivers of magic. He was tempted to pull his hand away-for it itched like he was sliding it across various surfaces as the magic rippled across the stone slowly changing it into wood.

"Bring back what we forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,"

Was it safe? But the rationable part of his mind didn't want to work, his thought process was jammed with everything that had happened, he opened the door and ducked through never cathing Ginny's scream for him to stop. Because to her she thought she was seeing the lights savior commit suicide.

"and learn until our brains all rot."


	2. Mirror of Erised

Title: Halfblood Prince

Rated: M (for later)

Pairing: Salazar/Harry

Summary: Harry walks through the mirror of Erised and is sent back in time to the founders age. And Salazar takes more then a friendly intrest in the Wizard.

A/N: this is dedicated to Darkangel048, because she really wanted to see what I could do~ AND Thnks to my first three reviewers! and thanks to Astera94 for loving the Hogwarts school song and seeing how creepy it was when you look at it that way :)

CHAPTER TWO: The Mirror of Erised

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts. Teach us something please, Wether we be old and bald, or young with scabby knee's, Our heads could do with filling, With some intresting stuff, for now there bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, so teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot." still singing the tune to an unknown tune Harry looked around the room that Hogwarts had created for him, or he for himself.

Harry felt the warm burning sensation right behind his nose, could feel the taletell wetness rising behind his eyes, Hogwarts had conjoured the Boys Dormitries from year one, because of what he had been thinking. Everything was torn by war, his house's comonrooom was gone, people were dying or already dead; however, like any soldier, he had been thinking of going home. Back to the Hogwarts he knew before the war began.

_Screech!_

Harry's head whipped around, behind him, one the four poster bed was a snowy white owl with intelligent gold eyes staring right back at him. "Hedwig?" he whispered. He couldn't believe it, Hogwarts had conjoured her from his memory, "Hedwig!" he shouted with mirth running over to her, his arm jerked up but he slowed its approach when he saw her glare. He couldn't believe what he was feeling beneathe his fingers; smooth, soft, and undoubtedly warm and alive.

He couldn't stop himself from crying though, she was dead outside this room, she had died protecting him from the Death Eaters on his seventeenth birthday, funny how that was only a couple months ago. She couldn't leave this room, he wondered if he could get a painter to create a moving portrait for her, so she could leave. But he felt dread building in his chest, he didn't want to leave this room, when he left this world would collaspe and vanish, Hedwig along with it. Would she feel fear as he walked away, would she could a scream at him whilst he got closer and closer to that door, he didn't want Hedwig to die again because of him, he didn't want her to be angry at him for leaving her and being unable to follow.

And thus Harry sat on the bed beside her, petting her like old times, telling her about all the nasty adventures he had with Hermoine and Ron; how the war was finally over and the wizarding world would be able to recover. He didn't tell her about the dead and dying, she probably already knew, he didn't need another reason to dwell on them. He was in his happy place trying to forget everything that had occurred or was occurring outside.

Soon he found himself drifting off to sleep.

_Time Skip_

Harry's eyes hurt, they felt swollen and puffy, his arm felt wierd it kept sending tingles from his shoulder. He looked over at it and saw why, he had been laying on it; he didn't know for how long, long enough that he could no longer move it, not even his shoulder which he had some feeling left in. He used his other hand to pick it up and lay it across his stomach so his body could start circulating the blood through it again.

At some point last night he must have started crying while he talked and fallen asleep. Harry rubbed his still numb arm which was starting to tingle as the nerves tried to send signals to his brain, he had fallen asleep on top the bed above the covers, and though the fireplace Hogwarts had summoned for him was still going Harry was to far away to feel its heat.

_Hoot! Coo! _

He glanced up and smiled, Hedwig was still there, standing by the Window, the room had made it look like it was snowing outside, bewitched was the word. Hogwarts wanted him to feel like this was real. "Sorry, Hed," he whispered. No doubt she wanted him to open the window and let her go hunt for some tasty snack by Hagrids hut. Harry looked out the window, there it was still intact; not the smouldering smoking heap that it would be when he left this room.

He looked over when he saw movement. Had someone gotten in, had Ginny, or the others found him? He frowned. There was nothing. Maybe it was a house elf; had his mind conjoured Dobby? No...the house elf would have been bouncing with joy in front of him, telling him how honoured he was to be in his presence again, begging Harry to let him clean the room that wasn't messy.

He stood up, flexing his halfway dead arm, he couldn't rotate his writst yet, it hurt the tiniest bit to even let it flop back and forth a bit. He wiggled his fingers, trying to get the blood flowing faster. That was when he saw it.

The gold door reaching just below the cieling.

Then he saw the two clawed feet. The inscription at the top 'Erised stra ehru pyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.'

"I show not your face but your heart's desire." Harry whispered. "Mirror writing, the first time I saw it Hedwig I thought it was latin, but its just written backwards" He walked towards it, no quite wanting to stand in front of it yet to see his deceased parents smiling at him. He noticed it wasn't reflecting the bed behind him, it was showing what was behind it. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. I, who have never known my family, see them standing behind me. Ronald , who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." He remembered Dumbledore telling him that all those years ago, he was amazed he could remember it, word for word, but he said it to himself.

_"It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone-find it, but not use it-would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes..." _Harry, who wanted only to find the Stone when he looked into the Mirror, found it in his pocket, and then Quierrel possessed by Voldemort had attacked him, but his touch had turned him to crumbling ashes. Voldemort's soul-like-thing had flown around the burning room like a giant shadow, making one lest dive at him which caused Harry to loose conciousness.

He stared at it, his feet dragging him closer and closer to the Mirrors face. He still saw nothing. He wondered if it was broken, He was satnding so close his nose should have been pressing up against glass, but still he only saw the otherside of the room, he looked at the framework, feeling quiet stupid. The mirror was gone, he could see the groove, the seams where the mirror should have been held, as clearly as day.

He sighed, walking through the frame towards the warm fire. He ran his hand though his long black hair, he would need to cut it soon, he ruffled it quickly, scratching his head vigorously, causing it to stick up every which way, slightly limp because of its own length and wieght.

_Screech!_

Hedwig flew over to him, twisting her head this way and that when she landed on the couch. These were small difrences, things that made him remember he was in the Room of Requirment and not in the boys dormitries back in Gryffindor Tower. He smiled at her, he had to get back to the others before they started a world wide hunt for their saviour.

"Hermoine's going to give me an earful," he laughed standing up and walking to the door. He opened it, and walked out into the hall, "Ginny will probably hit me with her bat-bogey hex." he continued to laugh walking down the hall, he noticed the complete wall where the Room of Requirement door stood was gone now, he could clearly see new stone though farther down the way. They had already started rebuilding Hogwarts.

When he came to the moving staircases, he saw they had been completed, but they had yet to be magiked to moving. He had to go the long way down; but just as this thought filtered through his mind the stairs began to rearrange themselfs so they he could get to the ground floor easily. He smiled up at the stones. "Thank you, Hogwarts," he murmured. He took the steps two at a time, a sad smile on his face as he jumped over the trick steps and continued on his way to the great hall.

He noticed many of the paintings were missing. Filch must have gone around and took them to storage whilst the repairs were being made, he noted a couple of them were still up, most wide awake and drinking tea, a few were snoring. He walked past the suits of armor, their armor polished and shining, he noticed they were all back in their places. He walked under the Hogwarts banner, smiling at the motto "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus; Never tickle a sleeping dragon." but his smile quickly became a frown.

The great hall was completely clean, the tables all lined up, the banners swaying in a nonexistent wind, the cieling was not bewitched. There was no lingering smell of death and blood, it took weeks to get rid of the smell of Disinfectant, even with magic it couldn't be gone in a day.

The second thing that stopped him, that rooted him in place, was Hedwig landing on his shoulder. Hooting her hello.

A/N: I chose the Death of Hedwig from the movie, I didn't want her to die without a fighting chance. I was almost crying when I wrote that small Paragraph of Harry and Hedwig~~I was torn with indecision with him, I created a world where she could exist but she couldn't be free **burst into tears** why did JK have to kill Hedwig, she didn't even get to have little chicks to carry on her legacy like Remus and Tonks, **sniffle** On with the story though!

Okay I think I Might have said Sal was going to appear in this chapter~I changed my mind, He'll appear next chapter with the founders. That was just a perfect cliffhanger to leave you at til another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, alright XD, You people just dont give up on me do you :). I'll try for you guys. plus, the killing me kind was motivation. **points at you with a grin**

Chapter three: Hedwig

He was speechless, he could do nothing but stare in disbelief. His face started to heat up, his eyes stung, and finally his nose hurt so bad that he finally let spoke. "Hedwig?!" but it didn't come out intelligible at all. It sounded like a great shuddering sob, just a garbled noise, but that was alright. No one was there to watch him break down.

His knees felt weak, and he feared that if he collaspe, his hallucination would collaspe with him, so he slowly sank to his knee's so as not to jostle her. "I'm so sorry," he blubbered. or maby he should just say that everything he tried to tell her was blubbering more unintelligible noises, more animalitic in quality, and every now and again he would let loose a high pitched keen of grief; he'd catch himself and take a deep breathe, but that just made him gasp for air and cry harder.

He dared not touch her pearly white feathers, he didn't want proof tht he had finally gone insane.

A couple more minutes went by and he continued to stare at her and tried to get his uncontrollable wails under control. but that was the whole point of them being uncontrollable.

Hedwig hooted softly, turning her head this way and that. She stretched up, and he could feel her claws dig into his shoulder slightly, but it didn't seem enough to convince him that she was real. So she did the only logical thing, she did what she always did when Harry was ignoring her, or when she wanted to show affection, she nipped hi nose.

Harry jerked his head sideways away from her beak, his hand reached up and he oftly touched his nose, at first he thought the wetness was snot, but when he pulled his hand back and looked his fingertip had blood smeared across the tip.

"But how?"

Hedwig hooted and cooed again, preening under his renewed attention.

"It's not possible...its just like magic...oh my-I am so stupid! Of course, that's it! Magic! But...but that would mean...I couldn't have possibly...or maybe..." Hedwig gave Harry an idignant look, couldn't he see that she was right in front of him and she deserved a good back scratch after she saved his life and she had chosen to come back and follow him and...Everything else! She nipped his fingers lightly, butting her wing against the side of his head. "Oh, sorry, Hed..." and finally Harry jut continued to pet her, because honestly it was magic, magic so advanced and complex that he would probably never understand it.


End file.
